1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description provide a method and apparatus for realistically expressing teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Realistic human modeling and animation are key elements in technologies required for film production, games, medical simulation, and other applications that use computer graphics (CG). Accordingly, what is most important is to realistically express a human face.
As shown in FIG. 1, a tooth of a face is one of complex components of a human body, and includes a plurality of layers. As shown in FIG. 2, light may be refracted and reflected in different directions for each layer of a tooth.
Accordingly, to realistically express features of a face, a rendering algorithm based on the material characteristics of teeth needs to be applied, independently of an algorithm for rendering the remainder of the face. However, very few attempts have been made to perform realistic rendering based on the material characteristics of teeth by treating teeth as a separate component. Thus, there is a desire for a modeling and rendering method that may more realistically express teeth based on the material characteristics of teeth.